


Lethe

by marginalia



Series: Dom/Oz [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: sunday100, Drabble, M/M, dom/oz verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-06
Updated: 2003-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

Dom's trapped, pulsing under the even gaze. Decision flits across Oz's eyes, and he reaches slightly forward, slips his hand under the loose shirt, and hooks his finger over the waistband of Dom's low slung jeans. "C'mon." A gentle tug and he's off, snaking his way through the crowd. Dom follows. Of course he follows. Oz doesn't turn back. He doesn't have to. The scent of Dom's need surrounds them. He thinks he could track this man anywhere.

In the tiny dressing room mouths, bodies, and worlds collide as both push expressive green eyes to the back of their minds.


End file.
